


Facade

by sullacat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven wants to know what Erik thinks of her. She learns more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little PWP that fills my kink bingo square: body alteration; also, this prompt on the kink meme: Raven tries to seduce Erik but never can. On a whim, she goes to him as Charles (as a non-sexual joke), but realizes Erik is -flirting- with her as Charles. She milks it and they end up having sex.

He liked her, she knew that.

At least, Erik acted like he liked her. The _real_ her. Raven could feel his eyes on her body, even when it was disguised as 'Blondie'. But despite her efforts, she never seemed to get more than that appreciative glance.

Maybe a little recon was in order.

One evening, after she'd made sure Charles was out, Raven decided to find out what Erik really thought of her, figuring that he'd open up to his best friend, right? She had been morphing into Charles for so long, it took nothing to shift into his lanky frame, checking in the mirror to make sure his hair was appropriately mussed.

Looking to make sure no one was around, she stood in front of Erik's door, taking a deep breath and knocking in that rapid 'knock-knock' pattern Charles favored.

"Come," she heard. Pushing open the door, she saw Erik lounging on his bed, book in hand. His face lit up when he saw her. Or rather, when he saw Charles. "What's up, old boy?" he grinned.

"Not much," she said, imitating Charles' posh accent perfectly. "Just wanted to see what you were doing."

Erik held up the book, then tossed it aside. He patted the bed next to him. "Something troubling you?" he asked, scooting back, giving Charles room to sit.

"Just a little worried about Raven," she said, feigning a concerned expression. "She's been a little off since all this trouble started."

"I hadn't noticed," Erik said, reaching for the glass of water on his night stand. "Has she said anything to you?"

"No, but she wouldn't," Raven said, shaking her head, mimicking Charles' forlorn little sigh. "That's not her way." Erik quirked an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything. "Tell me," she said, moving a little closer to Erik. "What do you think of her."

"What do I think of Raven?" Erik repeated. "She's your sister."

"She's also a girl," she added, giving that Charles' smirk. "Do you like her?"

"Of course," Erik answered quietly. "Almost... as much as I like you."

"Me?" she asked, genuinely confused now.

"Yes," Erik said, leaning forward. One hand reached out and touched Charles' hair. Fingers traced down his cheek, his jaw, lifting Charles' pointed chin. "You," he repeated, then moved forward and kissed him.

Raven froze. Erik's mouth was surprisingly soft, and when she parted her lips to inhale, Erik used the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Charles' mouth. She groaned, surprised at the low, husky moan that escaped, a noise she'd never actually heard Charles make. Her hand snaked out around Erik's head, pulling it closer as she deepened the kiss.

Before she knew it, she was on her back, Erik pulling at the buttons of Charles' shirt. Her hands ran across Erik's shoulders, down his back, cupping his ass and squeezing. "Fuck," she heard Erik groan in her ear. "Knew you'd want this..." Then teeth at her neck, nipping, grazing as they bit softly on Charles' clavicle.

The hand wrapped around Charles' cock was amazing. Raven had never felt this before, sex from the male perspective. A tube of lube appeared from somewhere, and now the hand was slick, sliding up and down Charles' cock with a loose, practiced grip. "Just like that," she heard herself say.

A finger brushed across Charles' wrinkled hole, and Raven inhaled. Erik brushed his lips against hers. "Yes?" he asked, the look on Erik's face so perfect, the light in his eyes piercing through her and there was no way she was going to say no. One finger, then two were inside Charles, and her back arched.

"More," she told him, one lingering glance in Erik's eyes before she closed hers, afraid of what might happened when he slid into her. Yes, it was hard and tight and full, she felt so full, stretched as he slid in, inch by inch.

And Erik, oh, strong arms wrapped around her as he slid deep into Charles, an elbow hooking around one of her knees as he lifted her hips higher. Raven grunted with each thrust, over and over as Erik picked up the pace, harder and deeper.

For a moment, she felt that loss of control, knew that if that happened, this whole charade was up, her concentration would fracture and he'd know. It took everything in her to keep focusing, to keep up the facade that she was Charles.

 

Afterward they lay there, spent, catching their breath. Raven tried to imagine Charles in the afterglow of orgasm, probably as poised and charming after sex as he was before, the ass. Rolling to one side, she leaned up on one elbow, watching Erik's face, and seeing something unexpected.

Well, maybe not so unexpected. Maybe that look in Erik's face was the reason that he had never pursued her in any way, that he'd sent her gently packing when she came on to him. Erik looked as peaceful and happy as she'd ever seen him, and something inside her knew that no matter what, Erik could never know that she wasn't Charles. "I'd better get going," she said, feigning Charles' casual banter, reaching for Charles' trousers.

"Yeah," Erik said, stretching long in his bed as he swung his legs off the side. "Hey... come back tomorrow?" he asked, his own face falling into that familiar smirk.

She looked at him, feeling Charles' crooked smile on her face. "We'll see," she said, tilting her head with a grace that she herself didn't possess. _This was wrong_ , she told herself as she returned to her room, holding it together long enough for the door to close behind her before she lost control and went blue. This was _wrong._

But in her heart, she knew she'd be back in Erik's room tomorrow night.

* * *

Erik lay back down, resting another few minutes, not moving. Before too long he saw headlights pulling up the long drive to the house. _Getting back kinda late, aren't you?_

 _Meeting ran long._ Erik could hear the weariness in Charles' thoughts. _Moira's with me. I'm making dinner. You should come down, join us._

A sad smile crossed Erik's face. _You kids have fun. I'm gonna hit the sheets early._

 _Suit yourself. See you tomorrow._ Then nothing.

Erik tried not to think about Charles' face, that look when he'd slid deep inside him. Fuck, he hoped Charles had closed the channel before that image popped into his head. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow too," he murmured to himself, pulled the sheet over his head, but it was a long time before he fell asleep.


End file.
